My Mother, Earth
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: What if Hellboy had a mother as well as a father? Meet Rayea, the beautiful spirit of the Earth that fell in love with Professor Trevor Broom years before Hellboy came through the portal. Find out what life is like with this extremely loving woman there.
1. The Earth spirit Rayea

Myers marveled at all the new people he was meeting at his new job, from Abraham Sapien, the aquatic fish-man, to Hellboy, the large red man he would be looking after from now on. They had just gotten back from a mission at the museum involving some creature and Hellboy was in the medical room getting his wound looked at. The room was mostly quiet except for Hellboy's sarcastic comments when there was a loud crash down the hall.

"What do you mean he got hurt?!" a woman's voice yelled and Myers looked at the door.

Hellboy turned to Abraham, Abe for short, "think the boy-scout has met mother yet?"

"Mother?" Myers asked before the door was opened and a woman entered, at least Myers thought it was a woman. She had green skin, pinkish peach colored hair, and was wearing something that looked like peach colored armor that only covered her torso and trailed slightly down her legs. But what really caught Myers off guard was the long green tail that trailed after her with what looked like some kind of fin-like things at the end.

"Hellboy! What happened? I was sleeping when your father came in and told me that you got hurt while you were out!" she said in a kind yet strict tone as she hurried over to him to check the wound.

"Hey mom, yea I got hurt but it's just a scratch! Nothing serious!" Hellboy tried to explain himself.

"What were you fighting?"

"A creature named Sammael, the…" Abe started and the woman cut him off.

"The Desolate one, I know who he is. Why was he at the museum?" she looked confused for a moment before she caught sight of Myers and smiled, "hello, you must be the new agent Trevor was telling me about."

"Yes, I'm John Myers, it's nice to meet you…" he trailed off realizing he didn't know her name.

She laughed, "My real name is too complicated to pronounce, you may call me Rayea, or mother, everyone does around here."

"Yes ma'am." Myers replied as he shook her hand.

"Boy-scout, this is my mom, show some respect!" Hellboy said to the flustered agent.

"Hellboy, you be quiet while Abraham fixes you up. Abraham, please tell me Sammael did not lay eggs in his arm."

"It did, I just finished getting the last one out."

"Thank goodness, may I have all the eggs please?" she asked as she held out her hand for them.

Abe nodded and handed them all to her as Hellboy spoke up, "what are you gunna do with those mom?"

"I am going to put them in stasis, that way they will not hatch anytime in the near future."

"Why not just get rid of them?" Myers asked and Rayea turned to him.

"I am physically incapable of taking a life Agent Myers, and I refuse to watch others do so." She then turned and walked out of the room.

"Wow boy-scout, you really made her mad" Hellboy said right before Professor Trevor Broom walked in.

"I see Agent Myers has met your mother, did something happen? She looked rather upset when I passed her in the hallway."

"I'm afraid Agent Myers has not exactly made it on Ms. Rayea's good list." Abe explained as he wrapped up Hellboy's arm.

Professor Broom turned to Myers, "do not fret dear boy, she is a very forgiving creature, you will not be on her bad side for long."

"What is she?"

"She is an Earth spirit; she controls the very land we walk on. Any creature that is born on this planet, no matter how small or insignificant holds a place in her heart. All of the agents make the mistake of asking her why she keeps so many dangerous creatures in stasis rather than killing them. She believes that any creature, no matter how evil it is supposed to be, if raised in the right conditions, can be good."

Myers thought it over for a minute before asking another question, "Why does everyone call her mother?"

"Well, she is like a mother to everyone at this Bureau. Hellboy calls her mother because she has been here his entire life; he grew up knowing no other parental figures except for me and Rayea."

The Professor was silent for a moment as he heard a voice whispering in his head, _"Trevor, come to me my love, I need you." _"Pardon me; there is something that I must see to."

"Tell mom Myers is sorry!" Hellboy called after the Professor as the elderly man left the room.

* * *

Professor Broom walked down the halls of the Bureau until he came to a wooden door that stood out from all the metal around it. He opened the door and entered what had to be the most amazing room in the entire building. The ground was covered in fresh green grass with flowers of every kind growing here and there. Vines grew up the walls toward a ceiling that looked like the starry night sky outside, bright moonlight filling the room in its bright glow. He looked around and saw Rayea standing beside a vine covered wall that had small niches that held what looked like closed flower buds.

"What did you need me for Rayea?" Trevor asked as he walked over to her.

"Forgive me my love, I know you were speaking with Hellboy and the others but I could not bear my child's death any longer."

Trevor turned her to face him and saw tears falling from her eyes. He watched the decent of one tear all the way to the ground and watched as flowers appeared where the little water droplet had fallen. "I know it is hard for you, Hellboy knows to try and bring them back alive unless he has no other choice." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Rayea cried into the old man's shoulder for awhile before she pulled away. Her eyes studied his wrinkled face as she rested a hand on his cheek, "thank you for being with me all these years my love. I know that your time on my Earth is drawing to an end but I just want you to know that I am glad you are the only lover I have ever taken in my lifetime."

"You should rest, you've had a hard evening" Trevor said to the Earth spirit in front of him.

Rayea nodded, "yes of course, will you stay with me for awhile? I know you have other things to do but I just want to stay with you, at least for a bit."

Trevor smiled and nodded before they walked over to a patch of tall grass surrounded by flowers that served as Rayea's bed. They lay down and she quickly laid her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, just like they had slept so many times before in all the years they were together.

* * *

After Professor Broom left the infirmary Myers looked at Hellboy, "how did you know he would be seeing Rayea?"

Hellboy smirked, "'there are things I must see to' has always been father's code for 'I'm gunna go spend quality time with mother.'"

"So Professor Broom and Rayea are together?" Myers asked shocked.

"Yea, they have been my entire life. She has this funky psychic way of talking to people she has a connection with. She does it with me sometimes but mostly just with pops."

"I once inquired on Mrs. Rayea about their relationship and she told me that the Professor is the only lover she has ever taken in her entire existence, which is a rather long time." Abe said.

"How old is she?" Myers asked as they finally walked out of the room.

"She is an Earth spirit so naturally she is as old as the Earth" Abe replied as they walked to the library.

"That is a long time; did they have any kids of their own? I mean besides Hellboy?"

"They did once, but there was an accident and Mrs. Rayea was never the same after it" Abe said before he disappeared only to appear a moment later inside his tank.

"I wonder what happened" Myers said but this time Abe did not supply an answer.

"You want to know you have to ask either her or the Professor yourself, it is not my place to tell you." Was all Abe said before he swam away from the confused agent.

* * *

_Trevor Broom and the rest of the army searched the ruins from top to bottom looking to see if anything made it though the portal. He and another officer were in what looked like a tomb, Trevor was crudely bandaging the wound in his leg. _

"_Trevor! What happened?" a worried female voice said as a woman appeared and crouched next to the wounded man. _

"_Don't worry Rayea, I'll be fine" Trevor said to the worried Earth Spirit._

_The officer that was with him heard them talking and turned the flashlight on them, "what the?! That thing has a tail!"_

"_She, not thing. This is Rayea, she's an Earth spirit." Trevor turned his attention back to Rayea, "a portal was opened, we have been searching to see if anything made it through, have you sensed anything?" _

"_Yes, but the creature is not dangerous." She stood and turned to face a small ledge behind the soldier to see what looked like a small red monkey. _

_Rayea smiled at the little boy after they managed to get him down, "I don't care where he came from; he's my little boy now." _

_The small demon giggled happily as Rayea held him, the smile on her face growing as she looked at him._

Send me a PM with your e-mail address in it if you want to see the picture of what Rayea looks like. I tried to put it as my profile picture but it was the wrong file type. thanks for reading!  
~NightStalker


	2. His death and past memories

When Rayea awoke, she felt like a large chunk of her heart had been ripped out. She quickly raced out of the room and to the library where she saw most of the agents gathered with their heads bowed.

She made her way into the center of the group to see Hellboy kneeling on the ground holding the Professor's dead body in his arms. Her whole body froze and Hellboy looked up to see her standing there.

"Mom…"

"He can't be dead… not my Trevor, not my love." She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

Elizabeth Sherman knelt next to her and hugged the weeping spirit.

"It was Rasputin and Kroenan, they killed father." Hellboy said as he finally let go on the body.

Rayea moved forward with her hands cupped together until she was kneeling over the body of her dead lover. "Rest in peace my love, I will eventually join you on the other side." She then opened her hands to reveal a freshly bloomed white rose, "we will see each other again." She placed it on his chest and kissed his forehead before moving away from him.

"Mom?" Hellboy moved closer to her.

"Come here little one" she said as she held her arms open to him.

Hellboy wrapped his arms around her and they both broke down into tears together. Rayea not keeping complete control on her powers and the agents all watched as a circle of flowers and grass appeared around the two grieving people.

* * *

The next day was bleak and rainy as Professor Broom's body was carried out of the building.

"Wait" a voice called and the funeral procession stopped as Rayea walked up to the casket. "There is one last thing that I must do before he is taken away."

Myers and the other men who were carrying the casket nodded and set it down. Rayea knelt next to it and opened the lid to see the flower she had given him was still there and still just as beautiful as it was the previous day. "Here is my last gift my love, so you will always be in one of your favorite places."

She poured some kind of green dust around his body and wherever the dust landed, grass and flowers grew. She then picked up some in her hand and blew it onto the inside of the lid of the casket. The agents watched it amazement as it turned midnight blue and shining stars appeared to reflect the night sky.

When she was done she closed the lid and stood up, "I am through, you may take him now."

The agents nodded and continued with the procession as Rayea disappeared inside the building.

* * *

"_Mother!" a young Hellboy yelled as he ran down the hallways trying to find his mysterious mother._

"_Yes Hellboy?" Rayea asked as the over excited demon ran into her room. She was sitting on a clump of vines that worked as a chair, resting her weary feet. _

"_Christmas is in 2 days!" he said as he ran to her and almost crashed into her if it weren't for the vines that suddenly shot out and stopped him. _

"_You have to be careful Hellboy, your mother isn't in any condition to rough-house with you," Trevor Broom said as he walked into the room. _

_The vines released the young boy and he moved over to his mother and rested his hand on her large belly, "so when am I going to have a little brother or sister?" _

"_Not long now little one, don't worry, they are eager to meet you as well," Rayea replied as Trevor came and stood beside her. _

"_I can't wait, then I'll have someone to hang out with all the time!" _

"_Now, what was this about Christmas?" Rayea asked with a smile. _

"_It's in 2 days! Father said he'd help me find something to give to you!" Hellboy said excitedly._

_Rayea smiled up at Trevor, "you both know that you all are all I need to be happy for the rest of my life." _

"_We know but we want to give you something anyway!" Hellboy said._

"_It is just something to show you we are glad you are here with us," Trevor said and she smiled again as they kissed. She then turned to Hellboy, "come here you." _

_The red demon wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him on the head, "thank you little one." _

* * *

Three days had passed before anyone saw Rayea again. Hellboy knew that his mother would do this, she tended to disappear for days on end at times but always came back when she was needed. He once asked her why she did this but all she said was, "mother had to go take care of some things."

Rayea entered the library and saw Hellboy standing over the Professor's desk, "little one?"

Hellboy turned around and saw her standing there, "hey mom, where have you been?"

Rayea smiled sadly, "I had to check on some of my other children, and a group of elves were having a dispute that I needed to end."

"I'm going to Moscow to get rid of the people that killed father."

"I know, usually I do not support you killing creatures but these three have not been my children for quite a long time."

They both fell silent and in that moment Elizabeth walked into the room. Rayea looked between the two and smiled slightly, "I wish you luck on your mission, and I will see you when you return." She then left to leave the two alone.

* * *

_It was 4 weeks before the doctor had predicted Rayea would give birth. Trevor mostly tried to get her to rest as much as possible and not overexert herself so here she was, sitting on a couch in the library reading a story to Hellboy and the latest creature to join their little family, Abraham. _

"_Hellboy, you need to get to bed soon" Trevor said as he stood up from his desk. _

"_But I want to finish the story" the demon whined and Rayea laughed._

"_We will finish it tomorrow little one, for now you need to sleep or else Santa won't come."_

"_Alright" _

"_Go get ready and I'll be there in a moment to say goodnight" Hellboy nodded before running out of the room. _

_Rayea smiled before slowly standing up, the long white dress she wore showing her large belly. She straitened up only to fall to the floor as she cried out in pain. _

_Trevor saw her collapse and rushed to her, "Rayea, what's wrong?" _

"_I don't know, something is wrong with the baby" she managed to get out as she held her stomach._

"_Abraham, watch her, I'll be right back with some help" Trevor said to the fish-man who had climbed out of his tank as soon as they woman had cried out. _

_Abe nodded and held the pained woman's hand as the Professor ran out of the room only to return a moment later with a couple agents following. _

_An agent picked up the Earth spirit and rushed her out of the room to the infirmary where the doctor was already waiting. _

"_What's happening?" Trevor asked the doctor as he entered the room after giving strict orders to the agents outside to not let Hellboy in._

"_I'm not sure, something is causing the baby to not be able to breathe, I'm going to have to get it out or else it might not make it." _

"_Just do it, just save him" Rayea said as tears started to spill down her cheeks. _

_The doctor nodded and quickly prepped her for surgery. _

_After a long and tense hour or so of pacing the doctor finally exited the infirmary. Trevor could tell by the sad look on his face that he didn't bare good news. _

"_I'm sorry Professor Broom, we tried everything we could but your son was dead before we could get him out." _

_Trevor stood there shocked for a moment before he entered the room to see Rayea lying on the bed, a blank look on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Rayea…" _

_She looked at him and her crying started anew, "he's dead my love, I wasn't able to give you another son." _

_He moved quickly over to her and wrapped her in his arms, "it is not your fault Rayea, we already have a wonderful son, and we did not have to have another." _

"_But you were so happy when I told you about him" _

"_Yes I was but I am happy enough just having you and Hellboy." _

* * *

It was around mid-day when the team returned from Russia. Rayea was sitting in her room which was filled with bright sunlight like the sky outside. Music filled the air as small fairies flitted around the room, dancing to the soft melody.

"Mom!" the door suddenly opened and Hellboy walked into the room.

Rayea looked up and smiled, "hello little one, I see the mission went well."

"Yea, Rasputin and Kroenan are dead, along with whatever god he claimed to have inside him."

"And what of you and Elizabeth?"

Hellboy looked at her with wide eyes, "how did you…?"

"A mother knows all; it's okay little one, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, so how's Abe doing?"

"A lot better, I gave him some of my healing remedy and his wounds are looking much better." Rayea said as she stood up and walked out of the room with her son.

They entered the library to see Abe back in his tank and Liz and Myers sitting on one of the couches talking to him.

"Elizabeth"

Liz looked up to see Rayea; she immediately stood up and walked over to her, "hello Rayea."

"Oh hush, its mother to you now." Rayea said as she pulled the smiling fire-wielder into a hug.

* * *

I am very well aware that the story doesn't follow the movie exactly, i don't have the time to sit here and write down lines exactly as they happened in the movie. i also know it skips around alot, i made it where you mostly only see what's going on with Rayea because we already know what happens to all the others so it would be pointless to explain what people already know. also, don't worry about how it ends so abruptly, there is a sequal that takes place durring the second movie. so be sure to check out Lady Earth!  
~NightStalker


End file.
